This invention relates generally to the field of fiber optic lighting, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for illuminating a waterfall for a pool or spa with a fiber optic light source.
It is known to use a fiber optic light source to provide illumination for portions of a pool or water spa. Fiber optic cables are small and flexible and can be used to deliver light to locations that are impractical for other light sources. Importantly, the light source and its related electrical components can be located at a safe distance from the pool or spa water.
It is known to illuminate a waterfall of a pool or spa with fiber optic light. One such device uses a fiber optic cable bundle to provide light to an acrylic bar disposed along the edge of a waterfall. Light emanates from along the length of the acrylic bar and illuminates the water as it flows over the bar to form the waterfall. Another known device provides light from a side emitting fiber disposed along an edge of a waterfall. The side emitting fiber is installed into a waterfall structure and is provided with light from the end of an end emitting delivery fiber connected to the waterfall structure. However, the intensity of the light provided by these known devices is limited by the efficiency of the light transfer mechanisms used. Furthermore, the width of the waterfall must necessarily be limited in order not to reduce the intensity of the light, and in order not to produce a noticeable difference in intensity from one side of the waterfall to the other. For example, the devices described above are believed to be available for waterfalls up to only 24 inches wide.
Thus there is needed a method and apparatus for illuminating a waterfall that provides a high intensity light and that is capable of illuminating a waterfall greater than 24 inches wide.
Described herein is a waterfall apparatus comprising a generally rectangular shaped water conduit having an inlet for receiving water into the interior of the water conduit and having an outlet edge for producing a waterfall as the water flows out of the water conduit; a fiber optic cable bundle attached to the water conduit, the fiber optic cable bundle comprising a plurality of fibers, each fiber adapted to receive light at an input end and to emit light at an output end; wherein the output ends of the respective fibers are disposed proximate the outlet edge of the water conduit.
Also described herein is a method of illuminating a waterfall, the method comprising the steps of providing a plurality of optical fibers, each fiber operable to receive light at an input end and to emit light at an output end; disposing the output ends of the respective fibers along an underside of a waterfall; and providing light into the input ends of the respective fibers.